Not A Happy Ending
by MacPerson93
Summary: What if the movie ended different. Character Death. First Fanfic so please be nice. I DONT OWN THUNDERBIRDS! I hope this story is better than it sounds. AKA Bea14
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Thunderbirds. This is my first Fanfiction so please be nice.**

_**Not A Happy Ending**_

_**Introduction: **Everything that happened in the movie up until the point where Alan and the Hood are fighting and Tintin was coming to the rescue. Alan was at the point where he might fall and get ripped to pieces by the mole. _

**Alan's POV**

This was the end for me. I was going to die and my father was watching but worst of all I won't be able to tell everyone that I loved them and apologize for being a jerk. But what broke my heart the most was not being able to tell Tintin that I loved her. I knew that for a long time but it scared me to death just thinking about it so I tried to ignore it. I now found out how big that mistake was. In the background I heard my dad and Lady P begging the hood to let me go.

**The Hood's POV**

This is it. I will finally get my revenge on Jeff Tracy by killing his youngest son. But then I sensed her coming. She was a mystery alright. My niece is complicating because I don't know if she has my powers or not, even if they are weaker than mine which is a very big possibility. Maybe I will learn something out of this.

**Jeff's POV**

I can't believe this is happening. I can't lose him too.

"Jeff" Penny says "untie me and we can get out of here." Why didn't I do that before I thought? So I began to untie her until I heard footsteps. Someone was coming… but who?

**Tintin's POV**

When I saw the position Alan was in my heart broke. I wanted to scream but then my uncle would know I was here. Maybe I could use my powers to get out of the situation. But I would have to be closer to him. I have to get on that rail. I stated climbing the stairs quietly but quickly. I finally got close enough and no one still noticed, or so I thought.

"Alan let go!" I said and I carried him with my powers to safety.

**The Hood's POV**

So she does have my powers, well I will just have to kill her instead because she is more powerful.

"Wrong choice" I said and we started getting closer, fighting with our gifts. I fake to faint. Then she stops pretty weak herself and she was right on top of the mole which was still spinning. Then with my last strength I use my powers to make her fall. I heard her scream and my world turned blank.

**Penny's POV**

I saw Tintin put Alan to safety and saw her and her uncle fight. Just I thought she won I looked down but then I heard her scream and my head snapped back up and saw her lying on her back.

**Alan's POV**

When Tintin put me down everything happened so fast. I saw her and Hood fighting, and then I hear her scream and see her lying on her back, a puddle of blood start to form. I did the only thing I could think of and ran to her.

"Tintin" I scream

"Alan" she whispered weakly.

"Tintin, don't leave me. Hold on please" I begged

**Tintin's POV**

All I remember is falling and my back hurting really badly.

"Alan I should tell you that I…love…you." I tell him.

"I love you too" he sobbed.

**Jeff's POV**

I saw the whole thing happen. Penny and I got out of the cage already. I was holding while her we saw this take place because I knew she was going to break down any second. She loved Tintin like a daughter and my feelings were mutual. We were both going to break down. I saw Alan and Tintin kiss passionately. I knew she died in the middle of it. Alan broke down. I never saw him break down before, he didn't even break down for his mother, he only cried. He was holding her body, rocking back and forth saying "She is not dead." Or "She can't be dead." Or "Why did you leave me!" It didn't take long for Penny and me to break down as well. I could tell this was the beginning of an unhappy ending...


	2. Chapter 2 Part One

**_Aftermath Part One_**

_Two weeks later…_

**Fermat's POV**

I can't believe it… I never thought I would be attending Tintin's funeral, not like this. There was sobbing in the background but I don't notice, too deep in my own thoughts. I still can't get that memory out of my head

_Flashback_

_We finally knocked Mullion out cold and where wondering where everyone else was. Next thing I know, I hear screaming. Parker and I looked at each other. "What was that?" he asked. "I don't know, but it sounded like…" all the color drained from my face. "M'Lady" Parker whispered. We both started running to the scene. But what we saw wasn't what we expected._

_I first looked at Lady P. She seemed fine, crying but fine. Then I saw Mr. Tracy holding her and to my amazement, crying as well. They looked like they where heading out of the bank. _

"_I wouldn't go in there if I were you." Mr. Tracy said. _

_Then it all became clear to me. It wasn't Lady Penelope who screamed it was… _Tintin_. I felt like I was about to throw up. I ran to find her but I stopped suddenly. I heard crying. It wasn't Lady P. or Mr. Tracy it was _Alan._ I knew this was serious because Alan never cried. I ran to my friend and something I would never forget._

"_Why Did You Leave Me! You Weren't Supposed To Go Yet!" Alan screamed holding whatever he was holding tighter if it were possible. He was also lying on a puddle of what looked like blood. Then I realized what he was holding._

"_No" I whispered. She can't be gone. She was fine less than an hour ago. She can't be gone. Then I saw the mole spinning and I put the two pieces together. I ran to Alan and saw Tintin. I could tell she was already dead by the way she looked. Alan was devastated._

_How could this happen!_

_End Flashback_

That question is still unanswered and I know it will never be. I just hope things wont get worse than this, if it's even possible.

**A/N: Read and Review Please! Tell me if you like it. It helps me update faster.**


	3. Chapter 2 Part Two

**A/N: In this story, Tintin's Mom died when Tintin was a little girl.**

_**Aftermath Part Two**_

**John's POV**

_Wow_… that, I think, is all I can say. _How could she just die like that?_ I thought. My eyes started to fill with tears. _No, I promised myself I wouldn't cry. I have to be strong for Alan_. I am worried about him. He is getting skinny and has barely eaten anything. _I will talk with dad later._ I thought to myself. I took a glance at everyone.

Fermat was staring of into space.

Dad was comforting a sobbing Lady P.

Kyrano was silently crying in the corner.

Scott, to my surprise, was letting the tears fall.

Gordon was trying to keep the tears back but wasn't doing a very good job.

Virgil was crying freely, that was not so astonishing to believe because after Alan, Kyrano, and Fermat, he was the closest to her. She would always listen to him play the piano and sometimes sing a few bars with him. No one knew about this except Virgil, Tintin and I of course. Tintin always had a lovely voice.

_Flashback_

_It was a peaceful night on Tracy Island and I just came back from my round in Thunderbird 5. _I guess everyone is sleeping, _I thought. Suddenly, the silence was broken by sound of a piano. _Virgil, _I thought and started walking towards the living room. I was in front of the door when I stopped and heard a beautiful voice sing._

Sometimes I feel like I'm a bird with broken wings  
At times I dread my now and envy where I've been  
But that's when quiet wisdom takes control  
At least I've got a story no one's told

I finally learned to say  
Whatever will be will be  
I've learned to take  
The good, the bad and breathe  
'Cause although we like  
To know what life's got planned  
No one knows if shooting stars will land

These days it feels naive to put your faith in hope  
To imitate a child, fall backwards on the snow  
'Cause that's when fears will usually lead you blind  
But now I try to under-analyse

Is the rope I walk wearing thin?  
Is the life I love caving in?  
Is the weight on your mind  
A heavy black bird caged inside?

Say  
Whatever will be will be  
Take  
The good, the bad  
Just breathe

'Cause although we like  
To know what life's got planned  
No one knows if shooting stars will land

Whatever will be will be  
I learned to take  
The good, the bad and breathe  
'Cause although we like  
To know what life's got planned  
Thing like that are never in your hands  
No one knows if shooting stars will land

_When the song finish I took a quick look to see who sang the song. To my amazement, it was _Tintin

_End of Flashback_

I couldn't take it anymore. I felt the tears rolling down my face, I felt my body shaking, but I don't care anymore because I will never see Tintin's face or hear her beautiful voice sing again.

**A/N: I am so so sorry that I didn't update sooner. I was so busy with school that I didn't have time. The song Tintin sang was Vanessa Hudgens' song called "Whatever Will Be". I don't own it and it is an AMAZING song. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll update when I can and you will see Alan again in the future chapters. Please Review!!!**


End file.
